Setsuna Kawahiru
Setsuna Kawahiru (刹那=カワ昼, Kawahiru Setsuna) is a Sōzōshin, and a "reeeeeeally distant cousin" of Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. After escaping the Kawahiru Clan Massacre, Setsuna reached Rukongai, barely clinging onto her life. There, a mysterious man managed to heal her. After that incident, Setsuna cursed herself for not being able to protect her family, and sought to become "strong enough to shatter any opposition in an instant", and Misaki Yayoi took her on as an student. In PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline, Setsuna is Shion Akemi's instructor, and PersonaSuperiorDeus' secondary protagonist. She also forges a rocky alliance with Gai Nagareboshi, despite the two starting out as fierce rivals. Setsuna's idealism is put to the test against Gai's cynicism in the story. Appearance Setsuna is a tall, yet petite young woman. Her long, crimson hair is parted in the middle, framing both sides of her face, with a few strands in the gap of her forehead. On both sides, her hair reaches down to her collar bones. The rest of her hair is held up in a large ponytail that reaches down to her thighs. At the end of the ponytail, her hair curves out, and after the ribbon, she has clumps of hair sticking out to the sides of it if facing towards others. Setsuna has piercing pale blue eyes. Setsuna's clothes consist of a white shirt with a high collar and half-arm length sleeves. She wears a blue coat over her shirt. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends, and a red ribbon and a gold bell rest above her chest. Her skirt has two layers, and it is cyan in colour. She also wears black tights and a pair of white boots, which are knee-length. Personality and Traits Setsuna is proud of her Sōzōshin heritage, and enjoys flaunting the fact that she is part of the Kawahiru family at every oppertunity, despite the fact that Misaki always cautions her that she "would be killed" by someone if she continued to show off. She holds an admiration for her teacher, Misaki, and ususally listens to her instructions. Setsuna has an unwavering sense of justice, and will not stand others weaker than herself being pushed around. She fancies herself a "knight of justice", a hero to the defenseless. Setsuna exudes the desire to become a role model to others. Similar to Misaki's hatred for Ayano Kisaragi, Setsuna has a fierce rivalry with Gai Nagareboshi, and two never miss an oppertunity to have at each other; these times are some of the scarce moments where Gai will display emotion other than icy silence. Setsuna likes to talk about her "reeeeeeally distant cousin"''s achievements, though she is ususally silenced by Misaki or Gai, much to her dismay. Setsuna is also an idealist and often talks about changing the world for the better. In spite of her ''"paladin-esque" behavior, she often embellishes the truth for her own convenience and will try to stretch the truth until she can no longer keep up the facade, this was shown where she lies to Misaki that she can cook curry wherein fact she didn't know how. She is an honorable and decent young woman who looks out for her friends, is kind to children (which is, ironically, one of the few redeeming traits Gai has), and is willing to help people in need. This is displayed when she helps Shion after she was defeated by Kaori Shishagazō. She comes to her self-proclaimed student's aid a second time later on and fought by Gai's side to buy Shion time to help Reina save her Arrancar friends. During this battle, she and Gai come to grudgingly respect each other as warriors. She also tends to warn her opponents by reminding them who she is and is confident of her own abilities. Setsuna has a large appetite, and is often seen stuffing her face whenever she gets the chance. Unlike Gai, this is not intended for comedic effect- after the Kawahiru clan massacre, Setsuna almost starved to death. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: While not as proficient in Zanjutsu as the rest of her clan members, Setsuna is still incredibly skilled with her blade, able to effortlessly defeat Kaori in their first encounter. Setsuna focuses on quick, precise strikes, always aiming to hit her opponent's vital points in battle. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Shunpo Expert: Setsuna is highly knowledgable in Shunpo, able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye. She often moves in zig-zagging motions, making it hard for her opponents to predict her movements. She has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. She uses many acrobatic rolls and flips, further enhanced by Shunpo. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Mohō Arashi '(モホ嵐, "Imitation Storm"): Setsuna rapidly appears and dissapears around her opponent, creating thousands of illusions of herself that surround her opponent. Incredible Strength: Despite her small size, Setsuna is highly powerful, able to lift and drag items many times her height and weight. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Setsuna has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Setsuna has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Setsuna favors right-crosses into the face and brutal kicks to the midesection, which is usually more than enough to incapacitate her foes. Incredible Speed: Setsuna has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter. Setsuna has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Kidō Practitioner: Setsuna is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell that she can fire it without much trouble half of the time but in other instances it has exploded indiscriminately. Setsuna also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using her Shakkahō spell to illuminate dark alleyways. However, she is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant. Like other members of her clan, Setsuna also knows the Hadō 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, but only uses it as a last resort, due to it being taxing on her body. *'Kyōbōna Ryūkō' (凶暴な流行, "Berserker Rage"): Using this unique Kidō, Setsuna can detatch her senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. Colossal Spiritual Power: Being from the Kawahiru Clan, a family of powerful Sōzōshin, Setsuna possesses a immense amount of reiatsu. When released in a potent aura, Setsuna's reiatsu takes the form of a torrent of blazing black flames, which has the potential to burn and set her surroundings on fire. Stats Zanpakutō Hantonghaeng '(한통행, ''"One Way Road") is the name of Setsuna's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black, fierce-looking and jagged katana. It is roughly 1.3 meters long, and the guard is white. Around the guard, there are numerous crimson flame-like designs, and the pommel of Hantonghaeng is shaped like a emerald. '''Hasen Tsume (破線爪, "Broken Claw"): Setsuna's signature technique, and the most used of her techniques. Setsuna performs an exceedingly powerful thrust that releases a golden claw of reishi. This claw is highly destructive, and can rip through low to mid-level barrier Kidō effortlessly. Shikai: Hantonghaeng's Shikai is activated with the command, "Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy!" (銀河の渦の中より現れよ, "Ginga no uzu no naka yori arawareyo!"). When questioned about the meaning of the release command by Gai, Setsuna responded "It sounds cool". When released, Hantonghaeng takes the form of a crimson halberd whose shaft can split into chained-together segments, giving it dangerous flexibility and reach, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around opponents, restricting them. In addition, with the command "Flip" (めくる, "Mekuru"), the tip of the halberd can move to the side, becoming a scythe. As well as this, the spearhead can transform into a chainsaw. Like Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō, it can extend at high speeds to impale Setsuna's opponents from a distance, and it carries tremendous force while extending. In addition, Setsuna can maintain the extension and swing the halberd in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Setsuna gains manipulation based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, planets, galaxies, stars and black holes. Setsuna can generate and manipulate the energy of the stars from her body and use it against her opponent. For example, starlight attacks, starchains or starbeams. Setsuna can only use each technique once per battle, as the strain on her body is often too much for her to bear. *'Ryūsei' (流星, "Meteor"): After calling the technique's name, Setsuna's body becomes surrounded by golden reishi, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. With her speed, Setsuna assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. *'Hokutoshichisei' (北斗七星, "Big Dipper"): Setsuna summons seven pillars of golden reishi from the sky and strikes her opponents with all of them at once. According to Setsuna, this technique's destruction capability rivals a meteor. *'Omo Shūkai' (重集塊, "Double Cluster"): Setsuna thrusts in the opponent's direct location, and the opponent is struck with a blast of golden reishi that strikes them in their exact location. In return for striking the opponent with little chances of dodging, this attack is fairly weak. *'Idana Giyaman' (偉大なギヤマン, "Great Diamond"): Setsuna thrusts her halberd upwards, and several pillars of golden reishi erupt out of the ground in a diamond formation, trapping her opponent. *'Ko-Mitsu-Boshi' (小三星, "Little Three Stars"): Setsuna creates several golden reishi copies of her halberd, which float around her. With a hand motion, she orders them to extend at high speeds towards her opponent. Alternatively, Setsuna can cause them to shoot against her opponent at high speed in a powerful barrage. Bankai: Uahan Hantonghaeng (우아한한통행, "Elegant One Way Road"): In Bankai, Hantonghaeng remains mostly the same, except for the entirety of it turning golden, though Setsuna's attire recieves a drastic change. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Setsuna's parameters are vastly increased, as has her ability. *'Minami no Sankaku '(南の三角, "Southern Triangle"): Setsuna conjures multiple seals in front of herself and uses them to fire powerful beams of light reishi. Once the beams reach a designated area, their reishi compacts itself and explodes. This technique can be used to take down multiple opponents in different and distant locations. *'Mizu Hebi' (水蛇, "Water Serpent"): Setsuna sends out several whips made out of light reishi to batter the opponent. *'Tobuio' (飛魚,'' "Flying Fish"): Setsuna points at her opponent with her halberd, and she fires a beam of light reishi at them, capable of inflicting piercing damage. *'Minami no Kanmuri''' (南の冠, "Southern Crown"): Setsuna creates a dark-coloured globe of concentrated reishi that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its way. *'Ankoku no Rakuen' (暗黒の楽園, "Dark Paradise"): Setsuna crosses her arms above her head to begin initiate the attack. As she prepares to release the attack, all nearby shadows are drawn towards her. Setsuna then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb is incredibly dense, and holds a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Sinsaeng Jeongsu: Hantonghaeng Jonglyo (한통행종료, "End of the One Way Road"): In her Sinsaeng Jeongsu, Setsuna wears a leopard-print long, revealing dress that is cut to show the entirety of her cleavage and the top part of her stomach. The sleeves of her dress are detached, and she has a giant black ribbon wrapped around her waist. The back of her dress is cut off. Her dress has a slit that goes all the way up to her hip. She wears black stilettos. Hantonghaeng now becomes surrounded by black and white rings of text. Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Sōzōshin concept by Seireitou. All credit goes to him for it. *Hantonghaeng's ability was based off Jellal Fernandes' Heavenly Body Magic from Fairy Tail, with the addition of several new attacks. All of Hantonghaeng's techniques are named after constellations. *According to a Certain Databook, Setsuna's: **Hobbies include: training and helping the less fortunate. **Favorite food is tofu and her favorite drink is orange juice. **Dislikes: Slackers, evil, and those who have no justice. **Setsuna's favorite phrase is "Justice always prevails" (正義は必ず勝つ, "Seigi wa kanarazu katsu"). **Setsuna wishes to fight Gai Nagareboshi.﻿ Category:Sōzōshin Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters